Refresh my memory
by imasmurf93
Summary: My KND version of Anastasia. When Kuki gets decomissioned early by mistake, then goes missing, Wally begins to worry if they will evere find her again.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**** Yay new story, well I was watching Anastasia the other day (as you do), and I thought wow! Amazing ¾ story, so here's my**** adaptation**** of Anastasia, ¾ style. Hope you like it ****.**

The Kids Next Door were once again under pressure. Another operative had just turned thirteen and wouldn't go without a fight. Numbuh 42, the now teenage moon base nerd, had decided to make a bid for freedom at the last moment. Of course, the whole of the Kids Next door present in moon base were chasing after him.

When they all chased him around a corner, he doubled back and ran back into the decommissioning room. Typing rapidly on the decommissioning machine.

When the rest of the gang had caught up with him, he gave an evil laugh.

"I helped build this new machine!" He stated. "You don't think that I know how to work it and what else it can do?"

"What's he talking about?" Nigel whispered to Rachel, aka Numbuh 362.

"No idea." She whispered back." But it can't be good."

"If I'm getting decommissioned, everyone else will be! I've set this machine to decommission this whole base in just a few minutes!"

Everyone began to panic. They ran in blind panics.

The only choice to save them was to destroy the machine. Sector V gathered together in a corner along with Numbuhs 86 and 362 to plan.

"We've got no other choice. Someone's going to have to sacrifice and turn it off manually." Rachel told them.

"What!?!" Nigel yelled back. "But anyone who touches it could easily get decommissioned!"

"Would you rather one operative or the whole of Kids next door Numbuh 1!?!" Fanny screamed in his face.

Nigel looked around at the room of panicked children, running around in terror. He sighed and faced his team.

"Okay team, we've got a tough choice to make." He said to them sorrowfully. "Anybody volunteer?"

The team exchanged hesitant glances for a few seconds. Then Kuki spoke.

"I'll do it." She said quietly.

The whole teams eyes widened with surprise and fear.

"No! Numbuh 3 y…you can't!" Wally chocked, grabbing her hands unknowingly.

"I'd rather do than watch it happen to any of you guys." Kuki replied, talking more to Wally than to the rest of them.

"I'll do it instead." Wally told her, tearing up.

"No!" She shook her head, wrapping her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "You're the hand to hand combat operative, sector V needs you!"

"They need you too!" He whispered.

"I don't care who goes as long as you do it quick!" Fanny yelled, pulling the two apart. She was the only one in the group who wasn't touched by this moment. The others had shed a tear or were very close to it.

Kuki walked backwards towards the decommissioning machine, her eyes scanned Wally and the rest of her friends before staring at Rachel.

"You need to pull all of the wires out at the back to switch it off." Rachel told her, and then pulled her hand to her forehead in a salute. "You're real brave Numbuh 3, thank you!"

Kuki returned the salute, then met eyes with Wally one more time, slowly twisting her finger around the necklace, before turning around and running towards the machine which was beginning to gain a fearful red glow around it.

The rest of the team separated to calm other operatives and restrain Numbuh 42.

Kuki quickly opened the back of the huge machine and retreated her hand back at the speed of lightning when a spark of blue electric ran around the wires. She held her breath in fear and grabbed all seven coloured wires in her small hand. Pain entered her body.

She couldn't be sure whether she was being electrocuted or decommissioned, she tried to pull the wires, but found that she was unable to move. She couldn't let go. The pain was increasing rapidly. She screamed.

"Kuki!" She heard Wally's voice. The next thing she knew, she felt two hands grip around her waist and pull her violently. She fell backwards and looked to her side to see Wally lying beside her.

His hair was slightly spiky from the electric. He rolled over and looked down at her in concern.

"Numbuh 3! Are you okay?" His voice seemed to echo in her head. Her world was spinning. Wally seemed to have two heads, her vision blurred and her pupils dilated until they were so big, her violet iris could hardly be seen.

Wally shook his head in dread, he placed his hand under her head and lifted it up so that he could lean down and kiss her gently.

His lips touched her, and that's all Kuki saw, before she lost conciseness.

He yelled with sadness and anger. Holding Kuki's feeble body close as to him.

Wally stared up at Numbuh 42, who was being led out of the room by Rachel and Hoagie. Wally stood up and ran over to them. Punching Numbuh 42 hard in the nose as he reached them.

"Numbuh 4! Stand down!" Rachel ordered.

Abby noticed the commotion and ran over to hold Wally, refraining him from attacking Numbuh 42 again. Nigel also soon came over and held Wally back.

"If you hadn't have done this she'd still be okay! She wouldn't have gotten hurt! I hope you're real proud of yourself! You cruddy coward!" Wally screamed as Rachel and Hoagie left the room with Numbuh 42. The rest of the kids from other sectors followed them out of the room, congratulating and cheering as they passed Wally, patting him on the back and ruffling his hair.

When the room was empty, Nigel and Abby let Wally go. He slowly walked over to the unconscious Kuki and knelt down beside her, pulling the upper half of her body up to hold her close.

Rachel and Hoagie returned and stood next to Abby and Nigel, a few steps away from Wally and Kuki.

"Why won't she move? She's still alive right?" He said quietly.

Rachel stepped forward and Wally allowed her to touch Kuki's neck to check her pulse.

"She's just unconscious, probably an electric shock, or maybe just the fear of it or something." Rachel told him. "But chances are she won't remember a thing when she wakes up. She got too much of the decommissioning rays, she might not even know fully who she is."

"But, you can recomission her right? Like you did with all of us before?" Wally begged desperately.

Rachel shrugged.

"Probably, but it'll take ages to fix this machine, we can't do anything until it's fixed." She said with sympathy.

Wally sobbed and pressed his cheek against Kuki's forehead.

"Numbuh 4? We'd better go." Nigel said quietly.

Wally nodded and stood up, he picked Kuki up in his arms and carried her out of the doors carefully.

* * *

He stared at her lying on the medic bed as he sat at his station in the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. she was still unconscious. He sighed. The others hadn't seen him pull her from the machine, or kiss her, they were all too busy doing the rest of their jobs.

"Chill out Numbuh 4, she's going to be fine." Abby faked a smile at him. "We'll just have to jog her memory a little."

"That's right Numbuh 4," Nigel looked back from his chair. "We're not going to kick her out just because she doesn't remember us."

Wally nodded, still not convinced. He wanted her to remember. To remain the Kuki that he had always known and loved.

They landed soon after, Hoagie opened the doors of the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. Wally jumped from his seat and walked over to Kuki to pick her up.

"Er, Numbuh 4, let's get the stretcher, it'll be easier to get her off the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and down the stairs." Nigel stated.

Wally nodded and followed the rest of them out.

When they returned with the stretcher, Kuki was gone…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** Wow, quite a few reviews so far, hope I don't let you guys down. Anyway, I looked at *OrionStorm's work on deviant art and…Wow! What amazing pictures, I wish I was that good at drawing or computer or whatever she uses, anyway, anyone who hasn't seen them, please check it out, it's awesome.**

**Well then…Back to the story…**

**P.S, To Darthwill3, I hadn't thought about that, but I'll do that just for you! ;-) **

**P.P.S. I wanted to put these songs in, but I'm not going to with some (aka rumor in st Petersburg because it's really hard changing the lyrics to match the storyline)**

The whole of the Kids Next door searched for Kuki for months, most sectors gave up on looking for her except for sector V, and a few of their closest allies.

Although even sector V was staring to lose hope.

However, rumor of Kuki's well being was being spread around the town of Cleveland.

Wally ran over to a girl in the park, grabbing her shoulder, her turned the black haired Asian around.

His eyes decreased in size when he realized that it wasn't the girl who he had expected.

"What!?!" He asked harshly, as she stared up at him in confusion.

"N…nothing!" She replied fearfully.

"You got a problem!?!" Her friend then stepped forward, he was a smaller boy with a bowl cut, sandy blonde hair. The kid looked ready to pounce.

Wally then felt himself being steered away by his best friend.

"Don't worry about it Hayley!" Hoagie smiled. "He just got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

The girl smiled and turned back to her friend who glared at the two boys untrustingly.

Hoagie pushed Wally so that the two of them were walking the opposite way.

"Is there really any need to traumatize the new members of KND?" Hoagie asked quietly, but in a friendly tone as the two walked along the path, acknowledging people but remaining in conversation.

"I didn't mean to, I…I just…" Wally started, then couldn't think of a reason. He sighed in defeat.

"Dude, that's the fifth girl this month who you thought was Numbuh 3, don't you think that you should just…you know…accept it?" Hoagie replied.

Wally stopped in his tracks and faced Hoagie.

"Accept what?"

Hoagie rolled his eyes, knowing that he was in for a lecture.

"Forget it."

"You're just like everyone else aren't you?" Wally sighed. "You don't think we're ever going to find her."

"I never said that man!" Hoagie told him.

"Well you didn't have to!" Wally replied, storming forward, however, Hoagie walked at his pace.

"I'm just saying, you've spent the last five months trying to look for Numbuh three. None of us know how she disappeared out of the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., nobody saw anybody get into the tree house to take her…What I mean is, don't you think you should just let it go, a little? Even her parents have lost hope!"

Wally looked at him and shook his head. "Her parents are wrong! Kuki's alive, I just know she is…and I just want everything back, just like it used to be."

Things had definitely changed, as the decommissioning machine wasn't yet fixed, teens had to be kept in the kids next door and moon base was still being rebuilt. The KND headquarters were now in Paris, eight feet under Notre Dame.

Villains were worse than they used to be, by now, they had extremely evil plans to actually _kill_ members of the KND, even Wally's worst enemy, 'the toilenator' had became much more evil and cunning. Children had actually began to fear him.

* * *

"It's about time you learned a bit of independence!" Vile Mrs. Warlock (or Mrs. Warthog, as better known) stated.

"Here's five pounds! Go down to the store and buy some bread for us! Then come straight back!"

Kari waved goodbye to her friends in the window of the orphanage as she followed Mrs. Warthog to the gates.

"Are you even paying attention Kari?" The old woman sneered in her face.

"Of course miss." Kari sighed, twirling a strand of her long black hair around her finger.

"Just one question, can't we buy something better? You know, like candy? or chips? Or popcorn?"

"Little miss Kari! It's about time you got your head out of the clouds and faced life! Be grateful for what you've got!" The woman scolded her and began to open the gate.

Kari rolled her eyes and moved her mouth to what the woman was then about to say, as she had heard it so many times before.

"I've fed you! I've cared for you!..."

"You've kept a roof over my head…" Kari continued, Getting carried away and saying out loud. Mrs. Warlock turned her head to glare at Kari in disgust.

"How is it that you can't remember anything about who you are? But you can remember all of that!?!" She snarled.

"I know, it's crazy!" Kari replied. Fiddling with her necklace.

The woman scowled at her and shoved her out of the gates.

"Go left when you get to the signpost! Come straight back! And be grateful for what we've done for you!" She shouted, closing the large gates with a slam.

Kari scowled as she walked away, she turned to check that Mrs. Warlock was walking back in the orphanage building and then let out a huge gasp of irritation.

"_Be Grateful!_" She mimicked the old hag as she walked, pulling her long, dark green coat over the hand-me-down rags which she was forced to wear at the orphanage.

In Kari's eyes, there was nothing to be grateful about.

Yes the old woman took her in when she was most in need, but life at the orphanage was no picnic. Most children there were vile and sadistic.

Most night Kari spent there, she would cry herself to sleep, wishing that she could remember her past and get out of that place. The staff were less than caring, all they seemed to care about was their own selves and money.

She walked slowly and came to a stop when she reached the signpost.

"_Go left!_ She says." Kari croaked, once again mimicking the old woman's voice.

"I know what's to the left! I'll have to go back and stay Kari the nobody forever! But if I go right?...Maybe I could go somewhere better…somewhere more exciting."

She sat on a grassy tuffet and examined her necklace, which she did on a daily basis.

"What do these letters mean?" She whispered to herself. Tracing the three letters, KND, on the sterling silver.

The staff at the orphanage had often tried to take this necklace from her, but it was her one item which she'd never let anyone touch.

"I know it must mean something."

She looked up at the signpost, to the left, it read 'grayville', the sign on the right read 'cleveland.'

"Cleveland sounds so much nicer." She smiled to herself, then looked at the sky and shouted. "Send me a sign! A hint! Anything, just help me decide what to do!"

The next thing she knew, a small skunk appeared out of nowhere and ran past her, grabbing her scarf on route.

She tried to grab it but the small animal was too quick, it looked at her playfully and shook the scarf in it's mouth.

Kuki giggled at it's cuteness and then thought to herself, _'maybe this is a sign'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**** Yay, my laptops finally working again, so I don't have to wait until ten for mum to finish on the computer to type up stories X-D**

**I'm so happy now, yay, lol**

**Anyway, thanks for the great reviews,**

"Okay! I can take a hint." Kari said quietly to the small skunk. It tugged on the purple scarf as she picked it up.

She walked in the direction that the little skunk lead her, into Cleveland.

She stopped and stared at the small town at the bottom of the hill. Many thoughts were running through her head.

_'Why does this place look so familiar?' 'Am I doing the right thing, running away?' 'What's the worst that could happen?'_

With a deep breath, she gave an excited smile and followed the little skunk, who was still tugging playfully on Kari's scarf. Her heart was beating so loudly, out of both anxiousness and excitement.

_Heart don't fail me now,_

_Courage don't dessert me, don't turn back_

_Now that we're here._

_People always say,_

_Life is full of choices,_

_No-one ever mentions fear,_

_Or how the world can seem so vast, on this journey,_

_To the past._

The people in the village were so nice, people were smiling and greeted her warmly.

She already felt much more welcome than she could ever remember.

_Somewhere down this road_

_I know someone's waiting,_

_Years of dreams just can't be wrong_

_Arms will open wide, I'll be safe,_

_and wanted_

_Finally home where I belong,_

_Well starting now, I'm learning fast,_

_On this journey, to the past_

Happy children stopped and petted the skunk gently on the head, before running to their parents open arms and smiling faces. Kari felt a sense of warmth and longing watching this.

_Home, love, family,_

_There was once a time I must have had them too,_

_Home, love, family,_

_I will never be complete until I find you!_

_One step at a time,_

_One hope then another,_

_Who knows where this road may go?_

_Back to who I was_

_I'm to find my future_

_Things my heart still needs to know_

_Yes, let this be a sign_

_Let this road be mine_

_Let it lead me to my past_

_And bring me home_

_At last_

After walking through town, the skunk ran up a tree and disappeared into a large wooden house.

"Wow, big tree house!" Kuki whispered to herself, she ran behind the large house at the bottom and climbed up a root of the tree. She climbed and climbed until she got to a balcony, pulling herself over the railing, she stood up and walked to the nearest window, poking her head through the window and looking around the room.

"Skunky? Little Skunky, where are you?" She whispered.

She heard a little clatter and guessing that it was her skunk, she crept in through the window and looked around the room.

* * *

"Man, I hate it when they go to HQ without us!" Hoagie moaned, walking into the tree house, heading straight for the fridge.

"Want a soda?" He asked his smaller companion.

"Sure." Wally replied, crashing on the couch. "I don't think it's too bad, we get to choose our own TV shows without Numbuh 1's boring documentaries and Numbuh 5's cruddy music channels."

"True." His friend agreed, handing him a soda and sitting next to him.

They both relaxed, watching their favourite yipper cartoon on the TV.

* * *

"This place is so...familiar!" Kari whispered, as she looked around the room, the skunk soon came to her side, she picked it up and continued to look around the room.

"It's like I've seen it in a dream or something."

The room was pretty small, but was absolutely crammed with so many stuffed toys that Kari had to take huge steps so not to fall over anything.

The skunk wriggled out of here arms and ran out of the room, she followed him.

When she came out of the room, she followed the small animals footprints down the hallway, where she came to a small doorway.

She heard voices, to boys quietly arguing over something, and another noise, a TV.

Peeking her head behind the doorway, she looked at the two boys on the couch, fighting over the remote, the blonde seemed to want to change the channel during commercials, whereas, the tubbier one seemed intent on keeping it on the channel it was currently on.

The larger boy placed the remote on the arm of the couch next to him and the small, blonde boy folded his arms and leaned back in defeat.

Kari made a grab for the skunk as it ran past her and charged towards the two boys, it hopped happily onto the blonde boys lap and ran across, onto the other boys lap.

"Hey! Bradley! How did you get in here buddy?" The boy smiled, stroking the skunk on the head gently. Soon getting distracted by the advert of a girl in a swimsuit.

"Here's that one I was telling you about!" He said, his eyes transfixed on the screen, his mouth open as if he were in some sort of trance.

The blonde boy rolled his eyes, Kari accidentally pressed her weight down on one foot, causing the floorboards to creak.

The blonde boy looked over, Kari darted back pressing her body against the wall so that he couldn't see her.

She remained quiet for a few seconds, then leaned forward to look back into the room.

"Gotcha!" The blonde boy appeared out of nowhere, grabbing the sleeve of her coat before she could run.

"How the crud did you get in...h...here?" He blinked a few seconds as he looked at her face.

"N...Numbuh 2?" The blonde boy called.

"Hmm?" Was the reply that the boy got from his friend.

"Am I seeing things?" The blonde boy asked, in a whiny, shaky sort of voice.

"What are you talking abou...?" The other boy turned his head, but stopped mid sentence when he saw what the blonde boy was looking at "Oh!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note****: I know I've made Kuki a little snobby in this chapter, not intentional, just think that she's having a tough time.**

The dark haired girl looked up at Wally with a nervous frown, she shrugged and looked over at Hoagie.

"S...Sorry, I just followed my skunk in here and...I'm sorry, I didn't realise that you..."

Wally was staring at her with wide eyes, looking at her from head to toe.

"Your skunk?" Wally replied, as if trying to make sense of the sentence.

The girl nodded and smiled. "What was it you called him? Bradley? You know him?"

Hoagie then realised that Wally was absolutely speechless, so he stood up and took over.

"Yeah, he's kind of like a pet." He chuckled, "I'm Hoagie, nice to meet you...?"

"Oh, Kari." She beamed, shaking his hand.

"Kari?" Wally questioned in a confused tone.

"Yeah, Kari." She nodded, looking at him as if he were mad.

"Will you excuse us a minute?" Hoagie chuckled nervously, pulling Wally aside.

"Stop acting like a dolt!" He hissed.

"B...But it's Kuki!" Wally pointed out.

"Shh!" Hoagie hit him across the head. "She obviously doesn't know that! She's been decommissioned remember? She doesn't remember you, or me, or the KND!"

Realisation and remembrance then dawned on Wally, he sighed sadly, then nodded. They walked back to her and smiled curtly.

"Sorry about that." Hoagie said. "Wally here's just a little shy around new people."

"Shy!?!" Wally ranted, Hoagie gave him a kick. Wally glared at him and then back at the girl.

"I...I mean, yeah."

He began to pace around her, scanning her from head to toe, apart from the rags she now wore, instead of her green sweater, black leggings and trainers, she hadn't changed that much. Not to him anyway.

"You guys live here?" She asked, looking around the room.

"Yeah, well, sort of...It's our friends house, we built this tree house ages ago and now we spend half of our lives in here." Hoagie smiled.

The girl watched Wally nervously as he walked around her, examining her.

"This sounds really rude, and really stupid...but you wouldn't mind if I stayed here would you?...Just for the night until I've found somewhere else to stay?" She asked shyly.

"Oh, no of course not...Take as long as you want. Why do you need somewhere to stay?" Hoagie asked her curiously.

"I ran away from the orphanage I was living at." She shrugged with a guilty smile. "I hated it there and....and why are you circling me!?! What were you a vulture in another life!?!"

Wally stepped back in shock. Then smiled slightly.

"Sorry Kuki."

"Kari!" She corrected him. Then broke it down as if he had difficulty understanding "Ka..ri!"

"Sorry...Kari! Like Hoagie said, you can stay as long as you want."

"Thanks." She smiled.

As she was so tired, the two boys told her that she should go to bed right away. Wally led her to the room where she first stepped in the tree house, the pink room full of cuddly toys.

She opened the wardrobe in the room to find hundreds of beautiful clothes, most were green sweaters, but there were various dresses and shirts in there too.

She picked out a purple nightdress, and changed into it. Hoping that whoever these clothes belonged to wouldn't mind if she borrowed it for the night.

She lay in the bed and cuddled up close to Bradley, it didn't take too long before sleep took her over.

In the main room, Wally and Hoagie were talking about her.

"I don't know man, I'm actually getting doubts if it is her." Hoagie told his friend.

"What do you mean? Of course it's her!" Wally replied.

"I don't know, she just looks...different."

"Different? How?"

"She's thinner than Numbuh 3 was. Her face is thinner too. And did you see the way she snapped at you? That's not the Numbuh 3 I remember."

"Maybe it's just the orphanage that toughened her out a little." Wally thought aloud.

Hoagie shook his head showing that he wasn't sure and the two continued to watch TV. They both watched quietly until the transmitter showed Nigel's face, Hoagie answered it.

"Hey Numbuh1!" Hoagie smiled.

"Hello Numbuh 2, how's the tree house?" Nigel replied.

"Good, good. It's going fine." Hoagie shrugged.

"Well, There's going to be a big KND party and sector V have been invited as the special guests. Will you invite sectors F and K on behalf on Numbuh 362?"

Hoagie nodded.

"Sure, but we've sort of got a new lodger." He admitted.

Nigel gave a look of annoyance and rolled his eyes.

"How many times have I told you to stop taking in animals from the street! What is it and why is it in my tree house?"

"No! It's not an animal this time." Hoagie assured him with a laugh. "It's a girl. Wally thinks that it's Numbuh 3, but...well I'm not too sure."

Nigel gave a look of confusion.

"Well you may as well bring her along, believe me, she'd better be Numbuh 3, or else! I can't be embarrassed at the party!"

"Sure thing Numbuh 1. When do you want us there for?"

"Leave ASAP, the party's in two days, and you know how hard it is to travel, I preferred it at moon base. So much quicker!" Nigel told him with a chuckle. "See you there Numbuh 2! End transmission."

Hoagie went back to tell Wally about what Nigel had just said.

Wally decided to go to Kari in her room to tell her.

He walked into the room, the girl was fast asleep in Kuki's bed, Bradley was curled up on top of the covers next to her. He perched on the edge of the bed and gazed down at the girl.

A thought then entered his head. Maybe Hoagie was right, this girl was a lot skinnier than Kuki was. Nobody could lose that much weight so fast.

She didn't even sleep like Kuki used to. If he'd have a sleepless night, he would often sit and watch her sleep, it was calming for him.

Anyway, Kuki used to sleep in a ball, this girl slept in a strange position. She was lying on her stomach with her arms crossed and being used as a pillow.

He had to admit though, she was pretty cute.

She stirred a little in her sleep, her eyes fluttered open, having the feeling that she was being watched, she looked towards him, when she saw him, she screamed loudly.

He jumped and stood up.

"Shh! I'm sorry! I just..."

"What are you doing just staring at me while I sleep?" She yelled, standing up. "Did you even knock? I mean! For all you knew, I could have been getting changed or something! It's not like there's much privacy behind a curtain anyway!"

Wally then turned red with anger, he bared his teeth and yelled back at her.

"Well I'm _sorry _for letting you stay in here overnight and coming in to tell you that we're bringing you to a party with us!"

"I wouldn't go to a party with you if you payed me!" She stuck her nose up in the air and turned away.

"Talk about ungrateful! We give you a place to stay and this is how you talk to us!?!"

"No! The other boy told me I could stay, You just stood gawking at me like some physco!" She screamed back.

"Well anyway! I didn't give you the option!" Wally said with a hint of evil in his eyes. He grabbed her wrist and with one quick pull, he hoisted her over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

"Get off me!" She yelled, thumping his back as he carried her out of the room. "Can I at least get changed!?!"

Hoagie smacked his forehead with his hand as he heard the two argueing.

"Fine! You've got two minutes!" Wally loosened his arm around her, causing her to fall to the ground, she scowled and stormed into the room.

"Cruddy Shelia!" He muttered under his breath, walking in to meet Hoagie, who now had a bag packed. Wally walked into his room and packed his own bag, before walking back to Kuki's old room and knocking on the door frame.

Kari came out from the curtain, wearing her old rags, she gave a smile as she stepped out.

"You knocked this time." She smirked, walking past him. "So, where is this party then?"

"Paris." Hoagie told her as they both apeared in the main room.

"Paris?" Kuki repeated. "Pretty far just for a party."

"Yeah well, it's a long story." Hoagie told her, openeing the door and holding it open for her to walk out of.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**** I now apologise in advance for my attempt at changing lyrics to fit with my story. This song = epic fail! And I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been so busy.**

As the three kids walked out the Tree house and walked down the path towards the train station, they didn't notice the small robotic fly follow them

"Don't recognise your own friend huh Beatles?" The psychotic voice cackled. "Well, now that I'm not so _pathetic _you guys will pay for mocking me so much!"

The ridiculously dressed villain jumped watched from his hideout, his plan was in motion.

"Your journey'll be a living hell, and you'll lead me right to the new KND HQ without even knowing." He gave another maniac laugh and continued to follow them. "The toilenator won't be outsmarted! Not any more! You don't know how long I've been working on my evilness!"

In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning

And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be

It scared me out of my wits

A wet tissue falling to bits!

I opened my eyes and the nightmare was me!

I was once the lamest villain in Cleveland

When KND mocked me they made a mistake!

And now I'll make them pay!

They'll fail plans day by day!

Little kiddies beware

Toilenator's awake!

In the dark of the night!

Evil will find them

In the dark of the night

Just before dawn

Revenge will be sweet, when my plan is complete!

In the dark of the night!

They'll be gone!

They'll finally wish they'd never laughed at me

and wish they never ridiculed

Numbuh 4's protective side

isn't easy for him to hide

Just wait till finds out my brilliant plot!

in the dark of the night!

Evil will find them

In the dark of the night

Just before dawn

Soon they will feel,

That their nightmares are real!

In the dark of the night

In the dark of the night!

Come on villains!

Realise my power

See my evil show!

See my evil plan in motion!

In the dark of the night

In the dark of the night

In the dark of the night!

They'll be mine!

* * *

When the train pulled up, Hoagie and Kuki stepped onto the end carriage and went to find an empty compartment while Wally put the bags into the baggage cart.

Kari was sat by the window, Hoagie was on the opposite side, nearer the door.

Wally walked in and went to sit next to Hoagie, opposite Kari, but stood back up when he heard a small squeak underneath him. Bradley was glaring back up at him.

"Why does the rodent get the window seat?" He moaned and sat next to Kari.

"He's not a rodent!" Kari argued, Wally chose to not hear her and stared past her out of the window.

"So...by the way, if your going to this party, you have to...act like someone else..." Hoagie changed the subject.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

Hoagie came to the story of Numbuh 3 and the KND, although he didn't talk about her decommissioning or go into depth of her disappearance. To prevent her from asking too many questions, and to stop Wally from going into one of his moods.

"So you want me to pretend to be someone else?" Kari said with an unsure tone.

"Not _pretending _exactly!" Wally rolled his eyes at Hoagie's enthusiasm.

"You actually look a lot like her. Can you remember anything about a few months ago?" Hoagie then asked.

"Nothing at all." She replied with a shrug.

"Well, there's a possibility." Hoagie said. "You could be her. We'll just sort of...jog your memory on the way there."

Wally glared at him in confusion, with a twitch of his finger towards Hoagie, the two walked out of the compartment.

"What are you doing?" Wally asked him suspiciously. "You didn't think it was Kuki."

"If it's not, Numbuh 1 will fry us for bringing a non-operative to the party and embarrassing him in front of Numbuh 362."

Hoagie ended the conversation by walking back into the compartment, Wally followed him in.

Hoagie sat next to Kari, where Wally had been sitting.

Wally where Hoagie was originally sat, he gazed at Kari, who was looking out of the window. He tried to make out any features which he remembered that Kuki had, she had the same nose, but he wasn't sure any more. It seemed like the more he thought about Kuki, the less he remembered of her.

"Enjoying the view?" Wally came out of his trance when he noticed the annoyance in the girls voice. She'd realised that he'd been watching her.

"oh, no, I just..." He didn't know what to say next so just shook his head and slumped back into his seat.

Kari sighed and did the same.

"So, can I ask why we're going all the way to Paris for a party?" She asked,

Wally sighed, Hoagie then decided to tell her about the Kids Next Door.

"So you guys are like...some sort of top spies?" Kari asked in confusion.

"Something like that, but there's another thing." Hoagie shrugged. "But, we think that you could be an operative too."

"Really?" Kari asked.

Hoagie nodded. "Do you know anything about your past?"

"Nothing at all." Kari shrugged.

"Well there you have it, you don't know what happened to you, no-one knows what happened to her. And well, you really look a lot like her." Hoagie told her truthfully.

"Well, I don't really know." Kari chuckled. "It's kind of hard to think of yourself as a top operative when you've slept on a cold floor for as long as you remember. But sure...I guess every lonely kid wishes that they have some secret life."

"And somewhere, some are." Hoagie agreed.

Kuki smiled and looked back out of the window, she picked up her necklace and began to fiddle with it.

"Will you quit fiddling with that?" Wally snapped, "It's so annoying."

Kari huffed and slumped back into her seat.

"Wally is it?...Do _you _think that I could be that operative?" She asked sweetly.

Wally thought, then shrugged.

"I guess."

"Then quit bossing me around!" She told him then turned away and looked out of the window.

Hoagie laughed and pulled out his notebook.

"She's pretty good with quick comebacks." He pointed out.

"Yeah! I hate it when girls do that!" Wally muttered, Kari turned around and stuck out her tongue at him.

Hoagie smirked and marked off in his notebook,

_Wally: 2_

_Kari 16_

"Well, I'm going to the bathroom." He stated, standing up and walking out.

Wally and Kari sat in silence. Wally kept glancing at her and realised that she didn't seem much like Kuki at all. Maybe they'd just picked up some random orphan.

However, she seemed pretty zoned out, and Wally was beginning to feel guilty for shouting at her.

"man!" He muttered under his breath, why was he being so soft with her?

"Look," He said, facing her. "I guess we got off on the wrong foot."

"I think we did too." Kari replied, still staring out of the window. "But I appreciate your apology."

"Wait apology?" Wally started. "I didn't anything about an apology!"

"Just don't talk okay?" She groaned, "You'll only upset me!"

"What!?!" Wally exclaimed, Kari sighed and stood up, ready to walk out, Wally placed his feet up onto the seat opposite him and looked back at Kari stubbornly.

"Urgh! You're so!...." Kari moaned, walking towards his legs in order to make him move so that she could walk past.

"What?" Wally asked, playing dumb.

"Forget it!" She sighed, climbing over the seat.

Hoagie walked in with a smile and sat down next to Wally.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Kuki stated. "Will you just remove him from my sight!?!"

"What did you do?" Hoagie sighed in an annoyed tone.

"Me? It's her!" Wally shouted.

Kari screamed through gritted teeth and walked out of the compartment.

"Now _I'm _going to the bathroom."

She closeed the door with a slam, and Wally growled in fury.

"I can see that _you _really believe it's Kuki." Hoagie sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"You've even starting crushing on her too!"

"Crushing!?! With that stuck up, skinny...!" Wally then growled with frustration.

Hoagie chucled and rolled his eyes.

"This is exactly how you used to act with Numbuh 3."

Wally shook his head and stormed out. "I'm going for a walk."

"Fine, I'm going to the snack bar." Hoagie said, walking towards the front carriage of the train.

Wally walked the opposite way, he walked through the carriages until he reached the back of the train, which was an open area with no walls, there were tables and chairs where people could sit.

Wally walked over to the railing and stared out as he thought deeply.

* * *

"That's it Numbuh 4! enjoy the trip while you still can!" The toilenator cackled. Then put on a babyish voice. "I know you're confused about little Kuki, is it her or not? Well, you'll soon find out!"


	6. Chapter 6

After half hour of watching the scenery go by, Wally felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to find a nervous Hoagie.

"Did you buy tickets?" Hoagie asked him.

"I thought you did." Wally stated. "Oh well, they never check anyway."

Hoagie nodded anxiously.

"They're making their way up from the food area."

"Crud!" Wally exclaimed, walking towards their own compartment.

When he walked in, Kari was fast asleep, lying on the seat with her green coat covering her.

Wally shook her gently to wake her up, only to be greeted with a sudden thump on his nose.

"Ow!" He yelled, clasping his nose and checking for blood. Kari woke up due to his screaming with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm so sorry!" She said as she turned to look at him. "I was...Oh, it's you, that;s okay then."

Wally gave a growl and pulled her up. Then grabbed his suitcase. "Come on, we've got to go!"

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"I think you broke my nose!" Wally whined as he power out of the compartment and down the train.

Kari sighed, "You boys are such babies!"

She picked up Bradley and swatted at a fly that was zooming around her face

* * *

The toilenator cackled at his Fly cam (No anagrams because I'm to lazy to make one up).

"Now, now, now Numbuh 4! It's not good to run away from the ticket person when you didn't buy a ticket! I think you need to be taught a lesson."

With that, he laughed evilly as he walked into another room and flushed a toilet. What could only be described as small, green goblins rose from the mouth of the toilet and zoomed away towards the train that Wally, Kari and Hoagie were on.

* * *

Wally threw his suitcase to the side as they reached the baggage cart. He closed the door after Kari had walked in. It was so cold in there, the three of them stood side by side shivering, Bradley was cradled in Kari's arms, also quivering in the cold.

"W...why are we in here?" Kari asked, squeezing Bradley gently.

Bradley began to squirm uneasily in Kuki's arms, until she lost her grip on him and had to put him down. He ran to the door and sniffed around it making muttering and growling noises.

They felt a sudden jolt and a bright green light shone through the cracks. Wally ran over and slid the door to open it, showing a bright glow in the sky, Hoagie ran to the ripped off door to the next carriage to see what was going on.

"What was that?" Wally asked.

"I don't know, but there goes the dining carriage!" Hoagie replied in despair.

Wally ran through the other door, towards the engine.

"Some thing's not right!" He stated. "Wait here, I'll check it out!"

"Anybody in here!?!" Wally called as he jumped into the carriage. It was empty, heat, flames and smoke were increasing, Wally looked at the pressure meter, which was getting higher by the second. He got out as fast as he could and back into the baggage cart.

"No-one's driving the train! It's on fire and the pressures getting bigger!" He exclaimed.

"What do we do?" Hoagie asked.

"We've got to get this carriage off the engine before we blow to smitheries!" Wally replied.

He jumped out of the train examining the magnet type things that held the baggage cart to the engine. (I have no idea what they're called).

"I need a wrench, or an axe or something!" Wally shouted.

"How about this?" Kari asked, appearing with a stick of dynamite.

"That'll work." Wally replied. He looked around to find something to light it with.

"Here!" Kari gave him a match which she had found and lighted.

Wally lit the dynamite and placed it onto the magnets.

"What they teach you in those orphanages?" He asked when they ran and took shelter behind a pile of suitcases.

There was a loud bang and a bright light.

They all stood up to see the engine speeding ahead, now detached from the baggage cart. But they were still going pretty fast.

"We'll have to slow down eventually." Hoagie told them.

They looked ahead to see a large bridge, an anonymous large green explosion occurred, making the bridge collapse.

* * *

The toilenator cackled loudly.

"Nice touch guys! I wouldn't have thought of that!"

* * *

When the three looked up they gasped.

"You think we'll stop before that?" Kari asked.

Wally came up with an idea, he grabbed the chains in the corner and ran to the back of the carriage, he put them on the floor and lowered himself underneath the train, holding on tightly.

"Hoagie! Hand me the chain!" Wally called.

Kari leant over the side passing the chain to him.

"Not you!" He grunted.

Kari looked over at Hoagie, who had tripped over Bradley and now had his legs sticking out from a pile of suitcases as he tried to get out.

"Hoagie's pretty busy at the moment!" She replied, Wally grabbed the chain from her and clipped it tightly around a pole on the train and threw the other end ahead of him. It caught onto a tree and tightened. Wally tried to pull himself back up, but lost balance and started to fall backward.

A hand grabbed his as he fell down. His face met Kari's as she pulled him up. They both looked towards the large clang that came from behind them.

The tree fell down, covering the track and breaking into pieces.

"And to think that could have been you!" Kari sighed sarcastically.

"Thanks." He panted.

"It didn't work, we'll have to jump!" Hoagie shouted. "I guess this is our stop!"

Hoagie picked up Bradley and the three kids stood in a line, they took a deep breath and jumped off the train. They landed pretty smoothly and looked up as the engine went over the brigde, closely followed by the carriage. Causing a huge explosion.

"Well, that was an...eventful ride!" Hoagie stated as they stood up and brushed themselves down. "Looks like we've got a pretty long walk ahead."

* * *

The toilenator laughed mockingly at Hoagie's comments, as he watched them look at their new environment with confusion.

* * *

"Hoag, you're good at Geography, where are we?" Wally asked, stratching his head.

"Canterbury?...How did we end up in England?" Hoagie then asked, confused, Wally shrugged.

"So now we're walking to Paris?" Kari asked.

"No, We can take a ferry at Dover." Hoagie replied.

"So we're walking to Dover?" Kari tried to make sense.

"No, We'll take a bus." Wally sighed. "We just have to find somewhere where they'll be one."

They continued to walk for hours talking about the KND.

After a while Kari spoke, questioning Hoagie's constant mentioning of Fanny.

"So, Fanny's another spy right?" She asked.

"Yeah, Hoagie's _girlfriend_." Wally exclaimed, making Hoagie flush red.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Hoagie defended. "She's high up in HQ. The boss of HQ, Numbuh 362, nobody even gets to see her without Fanny's okay. Anyway, she's always had a soft spot for Wally here!"

"Oh really?" Kari laughed mockingly at Wally going moody and blushing.

"So anyway, let's start teaching you about all of the operatives." Wally said, changing the subject.

"What?" Kari asked.

"So, your name, is Kuki Sanban, aka Numbuh 3..." Wally told her.

"What? No, no no no! You never said anything about proving I was an operative!" She told them.

"Okay sure, go to a party, look nice, yeah, but pretend to be someone else and lie?"

"Who said anything about lying? What if it's true?" Wally said.

"I hardly look like an operative like this." She sighed, looking at the rags that she was wearing. She sighed sadly and walked over to the bridge in front of her, gazing down at the water.

Hoagie walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, looking at the water with her.

"Tell me, what do you see?" He asked.

"I see a skinny little nobody...with no past...and no future." Kari sighed, a tear rolling down her eye.

"I can see a pretty, young, girl. Who's just confused. Trust me, you've acted like Numbuh 3 quite a few times, I should know, she was in sector V with me and Wally." He said, cheering her up.

"Okay guys," Kari turned around, saying it loud enough for Wally to hear. "Start your teaching.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: ****I did try to do Learn to do it, but I really messed it up, I had some really good parts for that too :-(.**

"So the original KND HQ was on the moon, that's why we all called it moon base!" Hoagie started.

"We went up there a few times, but Wally was only allowed up on special occasions because he got so excited."

"I did not!" Wally screamed.

"So, you guys didn't live at moon base right, you lived in your own homes?" Kari tried to remember.

"Sort of, some nights we be at home with our parents." Hoagie explained. "The other nights, we'd be at our tree house."

"Okay, that...sort of makes sense." Kari replied.

She sat down by the tree and sighed deeply, trying to remember all that Hoagie had told her.

"Hey, it's alright." Hoagie told her, sitting next to her and placing an arm over her shoulder.

"It's a lot to remember, but we've got a long journey."

"Speaking of long journeys." Wally butted in. "Now's not really the time for another break if we want to get to the party on time."

Wally walked over to the two, Hoagie stood up and Wally held out his hand to Kari, she smiled and took it, letting him pull her up.

"Okay, so review everything one more time." She said in a determined tone.

"So, there's Numbuh1, Nigel Uno." Hoagie told her. "He's our boss."

"Second in command is Abby, Abigail Lincoln." Wally added. "She's the spy of the group, she was Kuki's best friend."

"Then there's me, Wally, and of course, Kuki, you." Hoagie said.

They finally got on a bus, they went over all of the facts throughout the whole journey to the ferry, when they finally got on it, they continued to go over everything.

It wasn't until evening when they decided to take a break. They weren't far too from Paris now and poor Kari had memorised so much that her brain was frazzled.

"So, you ready to dance in the party?" Hoagie asked.

"Dance?" Kari asked. "You didn't say anything about dancing."

"What? There's always dancing at parties." Hoagie said in disbelief.

"I don't remember any parties." Kari pointed out. "What sort of dancing is it?"

"Just plain dancing." Wally shrugged. "I don't anyway."

"Well Numbuh 3 always danced so she has to." Hoagie reminded him.

Wally sighed. Then remembered something, he opened his suitcase and went rummaging through it.

He pulled out the pink dress that Kuki always used to wear to parties (Operation D.A.T.E.).

"I brought one of Kuki's dresses for you to wear." He blushed.

"Why?" Kari asked.

"Well you can't go dressed like that!" Wally said, pointing to the rags that she was wearing.

"It's very...pink!" Kari said as she examined it. "I'll look like a big marshmallow!"

"Just try it on!" Wally sighed, shoving it into her hands.

Wally and Hoagie sat on deck while they waited for Kari to come up.

Hoagie was the first one to notice her as she came up the stairs.

"Wow, you look amazing." He said as he stood up.

Wally turned to look at her and his eyes widened in astonishment. She looked so much like Kuki, only, still a little thinner.

"Most of the dancing's fine, you just jump up and down and copy everyone else. It's just when it goes slow. Numbuh 3 always loved this one. Wally, come here!" Hoagie summoned Wally.

"Why me?" Wally complained.

"Because you've done it more times than me!" Hoagie grinned evilly.

Wally stood up with a huff and walked over.

Hoagie pushed Wally towards Kari and Wally glared at him as he put one hand on Kari's waist.

"I'm not very good at it." He said quietly.

"Okay Kari. You just have to remember to count. Ready? And One...two...three, One...two...three, One...two...No, Kari, you don't lead! Let him lead you." Hoagie said, and continued to count.

Kari stared at Wally as they danced. Wally stared back.

Wally smiled, Kari returned the smile and giggled.

"That dress really suits you." Wally said quietly to her, a blush covering his head.

"You think so?" Kari asked, as they stretched out, letting go of one hand, then going back in.

"Yeah, It was always Kuki's favourite dress." Wally replied.

"You really liked her didn't you." Kari said.

Wally was silent, then looked back up at her and nodded.

"Yeah, she was one of my best friends."

"I meant more, like like." Kari replied quietly.

"Anyway, that dress does look real nice on you." Wally changed the subject "You should wear it."

Kari giggled.

"I am wearing it."

"Oh, yeah...well, I mean wear it more often...I'm just trying to give you a..." Wally stuttered.

"Compliment?" Kari smiled. "Wow, never thought I'd see the day."

Hoagie smiled at the two.

He highly doubted that she was Kuki, he had grown to like Kari. But he had decided that Kuki wasn't coming back ages ago, just like the rest of the KND, and her parents.

Her parents still looked for her but had no luck.

Hoagie just hoped that Wally wouldn't discover that she wasn't Kuki, it would break his already broken heart, he was worried that his friend had suffered enough.

_It's one two three_

_and suddenly _

_I see it at a glance_

_She's radiant, and confident and born to take a chance_

_We taught her well_

_We planned it all_

_I just forgot romance_

_Aw man!_

_How could I do this?_

_How will they get through this?_

_I never should have made them dance_

_(I love that song, it's my fave X-) )_

"I'm feeling a little dizzy." Kari said quietly, as she stared into Wally's eyes and they danced slowly.

"Kind of light headed?" Wally asked. Kari nodded.

They stopped, their hands in one anothers as they hung at the sides.

"Me too, probably the spinning. Maybe we should stop." He sighed.

"We have stopped." Kari smiled.

"Yeah, Kari...I..."

"Yes?"

They leaned forward toward each other, only to be interrupted by Bradley jumping into Kari's arms.

"Let's just. Go to bed, long day tomorrow." Wally said, walking off deck and down to their room.

Kari and Hoagie decided to follow and get to sleep.

Wally also remembered to bring Kuki's nightdress for Kari.

She got changed in the bathroom while Wally and Hoagie got changed in the dorm.

Wally made a little bed for himself on the floor and fell asleep straight away.

Hoagie and Kari were sat on the floor next to the bunk beds.

Hoagie groaned deeply.

"Are you okay?" Kari asked, brushing her hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hoagie sighed, pointing to Wally. "Just filled with envy. He could sleep on a bed of glass during an earthquake."

Kari giggled quietly.

"Do you think I can do this? You know, go into that party and act like I'm someone they've known for years?" She asked.

"Anythings possible." Hoagie smiled. "You taught Wally to dance didn't you?"

Kari laughed.

"It was supposed to be the other way round."

Hoagie chuckled and climbed onto the top bunk.

* * *

"Enjoy your sweet dreams while you can Kuki." The toilenator laughed. "Even your mind can't escape me!"

He flushed the toilet to make the green goblins come back up.

"Go." He said. "Give her a nightmare that she'll never forget."

* * *

"Night Bradley." She whispered to the little skunk as she snuggled up to him and fell into a deep sleep, it wasn't long before she was dreaming.

* * *

She was skipping along a field, picking flowers and smelling them. She heard laughing and shouting. Following the laughing, she walked over to a bank side where there were four kids in the water.

Wally and Hoagie were two of those kids, the other two were a boy and a girl, the boy was bald with dark sunglasses on, he splashed Wally and laughed as Wally fell over in rage.

The other girl, was dark skinned with a long black ponytail., a red hat covered her eyes, she dived onto Hoagie's back and looked up at Kuki. She smiled Kindly.

"Hey there!" She called, waving.

Kari laughed and waved back. "Hello!"

"Why not join us?" the bald kid beckoned.

* * *

Wally woke up when he was dived on by a little skunk.

"Bradley? What is it?" He asked.

It was obviously a stormy night, the boat was swaying backward and forward. He looked over at the bunk bed, Hoagie was fast asleep in the bunk bed. The other one was empty.

"Kari." He whispered, quickly, he got up and ran out to the deck. He saw her standing on the edge of the boat, ready to climb over the railing, she was sleepwalking.

"Kari! Kari NO!" He yelled, running towards her.

* * *

"Kari! Kari NO!" She heard.

"Yes! Jump!" The bald boy grew in size.

The atmosphere changed around her as the boy changed form.

The boy changed into a big man, his head seemed to be a roll of toilet paper. He was wearing yellow and a toilet seat was hanging around his neck.

He grabbed her arm, she felt herself losing balance.

* * *

"Kari! Kari wake up! It's me!" Wally said, trying to calm her down as she struggled in his arms.

Her eyes opened and she looked around, panting for breath, She realised that she was stood on the boat, in the rain. Wally was stood in front of her, gripping her shoulders.

She burst into tears and cuddled into his chest.

"I was so scared! It seemed so real!" She sobbed.

"It's okay, your safe now." Wally wrapped his arms around her reassuringly.

"There was this man in it! I...I've seen him before! He had a toilet seat around his neck and toilet roll as his head! I thought it was really happening!"

Wally thought for a moment.

"Toilet seat? Toilet roll?" He thought quietly. "Toilenator!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:****I know they get straight off the boat and to Notre Dame, please don't tell me off for it, I have no idea how far it is from off a ferry to Notre Dame, I don't do geography ;-)**

"Time for my grand finale." The toilenator laughed.

He pressed a button on his toilet and out came his plunger mobile. (Basically a car made out of a big plunger)

* * *

"I mean it Hoagie, she described the toilenator, she must know him from somewhere, she described him fully." Wally said as they walked off the ferry.

"Weird." Hoagie stated. "Well, at least she's okay now."

"Are we far now?" Kari asked, catching up with the two boys. Bradley in her arms.

"No, it's just around the block." Hoagie told her.

They soon reached Notre Dame. Hoagie checked that nobody was looking, then pressed a gargoyle's nose.

It's eye lit up and Hoagie leant down and looked into the eye. It was scanned and accepted. The gargoyle lifted up, showing a long staircase.

Hoagie walked down it.

"After you." Wally said, Kari smiled at him and followed Hoagie.

She gasped when they reached the bottom, it was so big. The lights were off, only reflections from a disco ball shone around the room. Loud music was being played, the whole area was covered by Kids, dancing, standing and talking, playing games. It was amazing.

"You guys are a little late." A familiar bald boy said as he walked over to them.

"Sorry Numbuh 1, we had a slight hiccup with the train, next time, we're taking KND transport to save time." Hoagie chuckled.

Kuki backed behind the two boys, it was the boy from her dream, the one who turned into the scary toilet man.

"Oh, Numbuh 1, this is Kari...or Kuki, Kuki Sanban." Hoagie stepped aside to introduce her.

Kari smiled shyly. Nigel returned the smile then pulled Hoagie aside, whispering to him.

"Is it Numbuh 3?" He asked. "I can't make it out."

"I don't think so. But we've taught her everything that she needs to know as Numbuh 3, so no-ones the wiser!" Hoagie smiled.

"Fine, we'll find out what to do with her after the party." Nigel replied.

Kari went and changed into the dress that Wally had brought her, when she came back down, she was swarmed with questions.

She answered every one confidently and calmly.

"Can I just ask, what happened to you that day that you disappeared?" Numbuh 924 asked.

Wally bit his lip. They didn't go over that day, they were going to be rumbled.

"I was stuck on the decommissioning machine, I couldn't let go. There was a boy, he pulled me off, the last thing I remember was him kissing me." She thought aloud, then laughed. "Sorry, that seems really weird doesn't it. But, that's what I remember."

Wally's jaw dropped.

She knew?

Hoagie couldn't have told her, he didn't know about that.

Which could only mean...Kuki!

"Well Numbuh 3, would you like to dance?" A boy asked her. She glanced at Wally then continued up to the dance floor.

He watched her as she danced gracefully with the operative. He'd finally found her.

_Paris holds the key to her past_

_Oh Kuki, I've found you at last_

_No more pretend._

_Now you're here that's the end_

_Paris holds the key to your heart_

_she looks 'très jolie' and so smart_

_now dance through the night_

_and forget all your woes_

_the city of light_

_where a rose is a rose_

_and one never knows how to start!_

_Paris holds the key_

_To her heart..._

_(I love that particular part of the song)_

"She's doing great." Hoagie said, walking up behind Wally. "Not one member here's doubting her."

"Hoagie, she _is _Numbuh 3!" Wally told him.

Hoagie sighed, not believing him.

"She just told everyone exactly what happened the day that she was decommissioned, we didn't say anything to her. She even said that a boy kissed her. I was that boy Hoagie!" Wally told him.

"What? Really?" Hoagie asked. "You're sure?"

Wally nodded.

Hoagie beamed "So that means...She's alive!...And here...Kari will finally know who she is...her parents can know she's alive...and you..."

"Will turn thirteen in two weeks, get decommissioned and forget all about her." Wally finished the sentence pessimistically.

"What?...But you'd spent so long saying you were going to find her!..." He said in shock.

"I guess deep down, I never expected to find her, now I have, reality's kicked in." Wally sighed. She hates me anyway."

"Numbuh 4...you've got to tell her."

"Tell me what?" Kari asked as she walked over.

"Err...just how...beautiful you look." Wally blushed as he said this.

"Was that another compliment? Whatever you want the answers no?" Kari chuckled.

"No, I didn't want anything." Wally said, trailing off, staring at how stunning she looked, some girls had obviously attacked her with hairspray and make-up, she had her hair done up into a high ponytail with two long bangs hanging down which had been curled.

She had dark mascara and eye-liner on, pink lip gloss and green glitter around her eyes. She really did look lovely.

"Mind if I steal Wally for a second?" Hoagie asked.

"Please do." Kari replied with a smirk, she went to talk to a group of girls whom she had met and got along with, they were the ones who did her hair and make-up for her.

"You should tell Abby, you know how much she's missed Kuki and how worried she's been." Hoagie said to him.

Wally nodded. "Yeah, but it's not going to be easy. Why don't you do it, she likes you better!"

"'Cause I'm not that stupid and I voted you in first. She'll be in the lobby." Hoagie cackled, picking up Bradley and walking away quickly before Wally could say anything more.

He walked over to Kari and gently took her arm from behind. She turned to him and smiled.

He shyly smiled back and tugged her to indicate that he wanted to take her somewhere.

She said 'see you later' to her new friends then followed where his arm took her.

"Where are we going?" Kari asked.

"Come on, there's someone I want you to meet." Wally said quietly. "Abby."

"Numbuh 3's best friend?" Kari asked. "I...I don't think I'm ready."

"Of course you are." Wally said, they stood outside the lobby. He turned to face her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You've got nothing to worry about. Abby's real nice, and you ARE the real Kuki! I just know it!"

She smiled and gave a sigh.

"Ready?" Wally asked. Kari nodded, he smiled. "Okay, let's go."

He went to walk through the door when Kari grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Wally?" She said.

"Yeah?"

"I...I just want to say..." She stuttered, turning a bright red.

" Yes?"

"That I..." Her heart began to pound when she realised how close she and Wally were at this point.

"Yes?"

"T...thank you! Yeah...I just wanted to say thank you, for everything." She sighed, letting him go.

His eyes dimmed in brightness, but he gave a warm smile.

"It's okay, you were worth it. All of it." He replied. "Wait here."

Abby, Fanny and Rachel were sat in the lobby. Talking to Abby and comforting her over her parents divorce.

They'd announced it two weeks ago, and since then, Abby and Cree had been from parent to parent as her mom and dad tried to get one over on one another.

"Oh, Numbuh 4? When did you get here?" Rachel asked.

"Not long ago." Wally replied. "Numbuh 5, sorry to interrupt, but can I talk to you."

"Sure, go ahead." Abby smiled, wiping a tear from her eye casually.

"Well, I've found Numbuh 3." He said.

Everyone was quiet, looking from one person to the other.

"Numbuh 4..." Abby sighed.

"Numbuh 5, this one really is her, she's right outside..." Wally explained.

"This has got to stop. You can't just go around saying that every girl is Numbuh 3!" Abby said sorrowfully. "I know it's hard, I hate it too but, you could blow KND cover by bringing..."

"Abby will you please just look at her!" Wally raised his voice in stress.

"No! Wally, you don't know how hard it is for me when you raise my hopes by saying you've found her and then breaking them by it not being her, I'm having a hard enough time!" Abby shouted back.

"Look, Numbuh 4, maybe you should just go enjoy the party." Rachel said, standing up and trying to lead Wally out.

"Numbuh 5! Look at her! Will you please just look at her! It is her! Honest!" Wally shouted as Fanny and Rachel escorted him out.

When he reached the doorway, he walked out with his head hung low. He looked up to find a very unhappy Kari.

"It was all a lie? How many other girls have you showed her?" She sobbed.

"No, no Kari..." Wally gasped.

"You used me just so that you could have a Numbuh 3 back? I think you need some sort of help Wally! If you know your friends you don't just find people in the street!" She said as she walked away. Wally ran after her.

"No! Kari please! You know you said about the decommissioning...and the boy who pulled you off? I was that boy!...can't you remember?"

"I get that you're really upset but now you've really hurt me too, I thought that I'd found my home, my friends! Now it turns out that it was just for your happiness!"

"No!" He said as he grabbed her arm.

"Just leave me alone!" She yelled as she slapped his face to make him let go.

He held his cheek as he watched her storm away.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hoagie!" Kari called as she made her way through the dancing crowd. Hoagie was sat with Bradley on a table, sipping some root beer.

"Kari, did you see Abby? How did it...are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Can I take Bradley?" Kari sobbed.

"Sure...but where are you going?" Hoagie asked in disillusion.

"Home...I can't stay here, do you know where my own clothes are?"

Hoagie looked at her mascara stained face, black lines were trailing down her cheeks. Hoagie knew that he wouldn't be able to talk her into staying. So saved the hassle.

"Sure, here." He said sadly, lifting his bag up and handing it to her. "You'll always be welcome at the treehouse."

"Thanks." She smiled sadly, sniffing pathetically. "I'll bring you this back in a minute."

She walked into the bathroom where she got changed into her rags and then stood in the mirror to wipe her make up off.

Wally had followed her to the bathroom, he stood outside it, his head rested against the door sadly.

Abby came up to him and rested next to him.

"Sorry." She said quietly. "I was just sick of being so disappointed."

"It's okay." Wally replied. "I understand."

"I'll take a look at her if you want, if it'll make you feel better. But can I just say, if this isn't her, don't ever bring any more back." Abby asked. Wally nodded in agreement.

"She's in there, anyway, I'll see you later, I'm going home." Wally sighed, walking away.

"Wait Numbuh 4!" Abby shouted after him. "What about the party?"

Wally turned around and shook his head.

"I don't feel much like partying...Just tell her I'm sorry." He said, then turned and walked out.

Abby sighed and walked through the bathroom door.

She looked at Kari, who was trying with all her might to wipe off the stains over her face.

"Wow, you really are a lot like her." Abby thought aloud.

Kari turned with a jump and looked at her. She gave a small, unsure smile and turned back to the mirror and continued wiping her face.

"Need a hand?" Abby asked, walking over to her. Kari shrugged and turned to face her.

Abby went through her little handbag and pulled out some make up wipes. She took one out and began to gently wipe Kari's cheek in a mother like manner.

"I guess you overheard me earlier huh?" Abby said quietly. Kari nodded.

"Sorry, I wasn't just aiming that at you. I'm just sick of being used and tricked."

Abby finished getting the make up off her face and threw the wipe in the bin.

"Numbuh 4's been tricked by a few girls too over the last few months too, I hate seeing him get hurt." Abby added.

"I can't believe how many dishonest kids there are around here. Girls would just walk up to Wally and pretend that they were Numbuh 3, he was so devastated when she went missing, it tore him apart, he'd believe any of them."

"I don't want to trick you...or him." Kari told her. "I just wanted to find out who I am. Whether I belong to a family, this family."

Abby chortled.

"Well, I can definitely say you're a good actress, best yet in fact."

"I'm not acting...I guess I was so desperate to find somewhere to . Belong that I was willing to lie and pretend to be someone else to do it." Kari said, looking down at the floor shamefully. "Anyway, I'm going now...I'm really sorry."

She walked past Abby, but stopped in the doorway and turned back to look at her.

"What's that smell? Is it...jasmine?" Kari asked inquisitively.

"Yeah...my perfume, I always wear it." Abby replied.

"Yes..." Kari thought aloud, as the memory came flooding back. "It was your favourite, your dad got it for you when he went to Greece. I crept into your room to use some and spilt it. You were so mad!"

Abby's eyes widened as she listened to her tell the story.

"I blamed it on Wally but you caught on right away, I felt so bad I looked everywhere until I found it, and I bought you a bottle twice the size. When you went on holiday over summer vacation I missed you so much, I even crept into your room and lay on the spot where I'd spilled the perfume to get your scent and feel close to you."

"Nobody else knew about it." Abby whispered.

"Oh!" Kari gasped, realising that she'd forgotten her necklace. She picked it up from the side and clipped it around her neck.

"Mind if I see that?" Abby asked, Kari nodded and leaned forward for Abby to take a closer look.

"KND- Kids Next Door." Abby smiled. "I bought it you for your tenth birthday, years ago. It came with a..."

"A diary, the necklace was the key." Kari replied with a smile. "Wait!"

She went through Hoagie's bag and found a small pink book in there.

* * *

Wally walked to the KND transport area.

"Hey Carl." He said.

"Numbuh 4, hi." The tall, sandy coloured haired boy said with a smile.

"Got a plane or something I can borrow to get home?" Wally asked.

"Sure."

* * *

"Here I come Kids Next Door! Numbuh 4! Get ready to pay!" Toilenator cackled as he sped towards Paris.

* * *

Abby and Kari had moved into the lobby, they were looking through the diary.

"I can't believe Numbuh 2 had this all the time and didn't think to show you. It basically tells you your life." Abby laughed.

"Yeah." Kari laughed. She pulled out a folded piece of paper, carefully she unfolded it.

Abby laughed when she realised what it was, it was the picture that Kuki had drawn of her favourite rainbow monkey sitting on the couch.

"I remember that!" Abby chuckled.

"Yeah me too." Kari nodded. "That made me so mad, Wally said it looked like a pig riding a donkey...he was right."

They both giggled.

"It's so great to hear to laugh like that again." Abby said. "Just the sound of it could cheer anyone up, I really missed that laugh!"

Kari laughed again.

"That's what's so different about you!" Abby snapped her finger. "You're real thin compared to how you used to be."

"Yeah, well that's the effects of the orphanage diet." Kari replied.

"What's that?" Abby asked.

"Bread and water." Kari replied with a laugh. Abby shook her head.

"That's horrible." She said.

"It was the worst place in the world." Kari told her. "I hated it. It was scary at times too."

"Hey, look at this bit." Abby said, looking at the diary, reading it aloud.

"Dear diary,

Wally and me were put together today when Numbuh 1 wanted us to do some weird spy thingy.

I feel real bad because I didn't do anything, I was to busy staring at Wally. It was a hot day, he took his top off and wow!! I've never seen a boy with so many muscles. But he saw me looking and went real moody with me. Not that I minded, that's one thing I love about him, his tough attitude to cover up his sweet side."

Kari blushed, then thought.

"Where _is _Wally? I should talk to him." She asked.

"Aw, missing him already?" Abby teased.

Kari laughed and swatted her on the arm.

"He went back to the treehouse, he told me to say sorry for him."

Bradley jumped from Kari's lap and ran out of the lobby making a weird growling sound.

"Bradley? What's up with him?" Kari asked. "I'll be right back."

She followed Bradley up the steps and out of the gargoyle. She chased him over to the park, where she lost him.

"Bradley? Bradley where are you?" She whispered, walking further into the park, into the trees and bushes.

The little skunk ran up to her. She picked him up and smiled at him.

"Numbuh 3!" An eerie voice echoed around her. She gasped and looked around, seeing no-one.

She breathed quickly, her heart was beating so fast, Bradley was shaking.

She ran back the way she came, tripping on the kerb and quickly walked over the bridge, she stopped in the middle when she heard a noise.

"Kuki!" The voice echoed again.

"W...Who are you?" She shouted.

She jumped when a hand suddenly covered her mouth, preventing her from screaming.

"So good to see you again Numbuh 3!" Toilenator cackled, "And what a nice surprise to see you here!"

"You?" Kari gasped. "Y...you're the one who took me to the orphanage...you were in my dream...I know you!...Toilenator!"

"Toilenator!" He mocked, copying her in a high pitched voice.

She glared at him bravely and stood her ground.

"Why did you take me to the orphanage?" She hissed. "What do you want?"

"Well...When I found you wandering the streets after you'd lost your memory, I thought of just holding you hostage, then I thought no...I'll cause some damage and take a member from them, so I took you to the orphanage. Unfortunately the anger and determination in Numbuh 4 was making him even stronger and fiercer."

Kari listened carefully and tried to make sense of the story.

"When he humiliated me for the last time, I decided that I wasn't going to be Mr. Nice guy any more, I sold my soul for my toiletbrush and became stronger, better, more cunning. I thought, now I'll really hit him where it hurts, I'll take something really special from him. So I used my toilet minions to brainwash your carer into letting you go out, knowing that you'd go exploring, and that Numbuh 4 would find you. Basically, Now, I'm here to kill you!"

Kari began to run, but toilenator caught up with her easily.

He waved the toilet brush in the air, from the cleaning liquid, the little green goblins rose, the flew at Kuki, pulling her hair and ripping at her clothes, also attacking Bradley.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Kari yelled.

Toilenator cackled. "I can fix that! Care for a swim? In a few minutes you'll be found dead by your fellow operatives! It'll break Numbuh 4's heart and destroy him!"

The green goblins brightened and dived at Kari. They made a big green explosion around her, causing the bridge around her to collapse. Kari lost balance and fell, gripping onto the side for her life, she felt herself slipping.

"Help!" She cried.

"No good! Nobody can hear you! No-one can save you now!" Toilenator cackled.

"Want a bet!?!" Wally appeared out of nowhere, punching Toilenator in the jaw, causing him to drop the toilet brush.

Wally ran to the side and grabbed Kari just as she lost grip. She fell downward then was held up by Wally's firm hold on her.

"Wally!" She cried.

Wally smiled back at her and tried to pull her up, but was stopped when the green minions whisked him away. Lifting him into the air and throwing him backward into the wall of the opposite side of the bridge. Kari quickly grabbed hold of the side again, quickly losing strength in her arm.

Toilenator went over to Kari and held her up by her hair, cackling madly.

"Nice to see you again Numbuh 3, but I think it's time to say goodbye now!" He laughed madly.

"No!" Wally called as Toilenator let her go, the green minions holding him back, luckily, she grabbed the side again, clinging on tightly.

"Kari hold on!" Wally shouted, fighting off the green goblins.

Toilenator placed a foot on one of her hands and pressed down hard, making her have to let go and hold on with her one hand.

Toilenator was about to stamp on her other one when he screamed in pain. Bradley had bitten him on the leg, with a swift kick, Toilenator turned back to Kari but was distracted by the foul smell that Bradley had accompanied him with. He turned back to Bradley and waved his brush, more green goblins appeared and attacked Bradley.

Toilenator laughed and turned back with a lifted foot to stomp on Kari's hand, but realised that she wasn't there. He cackled once more and turned to Wally. With a wave of the toilet brush the green creatures that were holding Wally back disappeared.

"There goes your sweet Numbuh 3!" He laughed evilly.

"No!" Wally cried running forward. "I won't lose her again!"

He shoved Toilenator out of the way and dived towards the water. Toilenator waved his toilet brush and the green goblins pulled Wally back.

"We can always arrange for you to join her!" He smirked evilly. Walking slowly towards him.

He punched him in the gut, making him fall backwards and hit his head on the concrete, knocking him out.

Toilenator chuckled and walk over to him, holding his brush in the air!

"No!" Kari screamed as she came from her hiding place behind a piece of concrete and dived at the Toilenator, knocking him to the floor and making his brush fall from his hands.

The green goblins disappeared as the brush fell to the floor.

Kari and Toilenator both grabbed for the brush, wrestling on the floor.

Toilenator kicked her off and picked it up. Bradley jumped into the air and snatched it off him. Dropping it at Kari's feet. Kari picked it up and snapped it in half.

Toilenator screamed in terror as the goblins surrounded him menacingly.

Kari looked over at Wally, who was lying unconscious on the floor, she looked back at Toilenator and continued to destroy the brush.

"This is for the Kids Next Door!...This is for sector V!...This one's for Wally!...And this...this one's for you!" She shouted with every blow she hit it to the floor. The green goblins pulled him off the bridge, down into the water, deeper and deeper, he screamed with fear and agony all the way down.

Kari ran to Wally's side, pushing his bangs out of his face,

"Wally, please wake up!" She sobbed. "Wally!"

She turned away from him and sat hugging her knees in tears. She heard a grumble come from his mouth and felt him sitting himself up carefully. She spun around hitting his face in the process.

"Ow!" He groaned.

"Wally!" She cheered, throwing her arms around him. He hissed in pain and she get go suddenly.

"Sorry!..."

"I know, I know." He smiled. "Us guys are such babies."

She laughed.

"I thought he killed you." She whispered.

"Hey, takes more than the Toilenator to get rid of me." He smirked. "Sorry Kari, but your stuck with me."

"Kari?" She smiled.

"What, is it Kuki now?" He replied.

"Which one do you prefer?"

He placed a hand on her cheek.  
"To me, you've always been Kuki."

She giggled and looked into his handsome green eyes. He looked back into hers and beamed.

"I never noticed." He said. "You're eyes are just the same, beautiful jewels they always were."

They both knelt up, facing each other.

"Kuki." Wally sighed.

Kuki smiled and placed her hands on his chest.

"I thought that you were going..." She started.

"I was." He told her.

"But you came ba..."

"Yeah."

"Why?" She whispered.

"Because...I...I L..." He whispered. They were moving closer and closer, Kuki had placed her had on his cheek and they were about to kiss.

"Kari? Kari are out here?" Abby shouted, her, Hoagie, Nigel and Rachel had wondered where she had gone and went looking for her.

Wally pushed her back so that she was sat on the floor and a fair distance away from him.

"What happened?" Hoagie asked, rushing to Wally's side.

"The Toilenator attacked Kuki." Wally replied.

"Are you okay?" Abby checked Kuki.

Kuki nodded.

"So, you really are Numbuh 3?" Nigel smiled. Kuki nodded.

"Will you be re-joining our sector then?"

"If you'll let me." Kuki replied with a beam.

"Course. It's not sector V without you." Hoagie replied, they all went into a hug, despite Wally's groans of pain.

"So, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 2 tells me that you were worried about decommissioning." Rachel said.

Wally glanced at Kuki, then nodded sorrowfullly.

"Don't you remember it's broken?" Rachel laughed. "Since that, we've just let new teens go, it's worked out better, there's less teens joining teen ninjas now, and more teens willing to help us. So we've scrapped the decommissioning idea."

"Really?" Wally asked, Rachel nodded.

"Well, it's pretty late. And I bet that Numbuh 3's parents will want to know that she's okay. Let's get back and drop her off on the way."

They got into the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. (Abby and Nigel came in it) and made their way home.

"So great to have you back girl." Abby hugged Kuki as they landed outside her house.

"Great to be back." Kuki replied with a smile, and hopped off the bus.

"You'll come to the tree house tomorrow right?" Wally asked, Kuki nodded and walked into the house.

* * *

The next morning, Kuki did as she was asked and went to the tree house the next mroning.

Wally was the only one who stayed there overnight, he was sat watching T.V when she walked in.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hi." He replied with a warm grin. "How did the reunion with your parents go."

"A lot of tears and loud screams, pretty well. We stayed up all night together." Kuki replied with a yawn.

"Good." Wally said, patting the couch next to him and indicating for her to sit by him, she did so.

"Oh, by the way, I never got to dance with you last night." Kuki said.

"I told you, I don't dance." Wally chuckled.

"But since you taught me..." She trailed off, pulling him up.

"There's no music." He grinned, sitting back down.

"Come on! Please?" She said, pulling him up again.

He laughed and placed an arm around her waist, the other held her hand in midair and they swayed slowly together.

Wally let go of her waist and spun her around, she giggled.

Wally wrapped his arms around her confidently and moved closer in. She smiled and leaned in too.

Of course, the story ends with a sweet kiss.

**A/N:**** Wow, longer chapter than I thought, anyway, that's the end. Hope you liked it, I'm planning to put up a new story soon. So see you then x**


End file.
